100 years later
by Frayster
Summary: Edward braked Bella's heart. Then she gets turned and meet the Martin's. Will Bella and the Cullen's meet again?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I hope you enjoy this story.💓

Chapter 1

"Bella, we need to talk. Can we go to the woods?" Edward asked.

"Sure!" I said. I quickly wrote a little letter on a post it sticker for Charlie just incase he came back from work before I came back that said that I had gone to the woods with Edward. I put on my yellow rainboots and jacket, grabbed my keys and head out of the door. We walked for about fifteen minutes. When we finally stopped, Edeard grabbed my hand. We had reached the heart of the forest. It was raining a bit.

"We are leaving." Edward said in a cool tone. I didn't think for a second and just answered.

" Okay, I'm coming with you." I said it in a tone that suggested that I had already decided.

" Bella, I don't want you to come." Edward said calmly. My mind went blank. I couldn't believe my ears.

" You don't want me?" I asked. Then Edward pulled me closer and pressed a long, cold kiss on my forehead.

" Goodbye, Bella." He said. Then he dissapeared in to thin air.

" Edward." I whispered. I was in complete shock. I started to scream his name, but no response. The forest seemed to be getting darker amd darker. The trees looking scarier and scarier. I wasn't sure for how long I was standing there but it felt like eternity. My legs started feeling weak and soon they collapsed. I felt numb. My brain kept repeating the same sentance: Edward is gone. Edward is gone. There was a part of me that hoped that this was all a sick joke. I could feel a single tear trickling down my cheek, then an other one and after a while I was sobbing. I just lay on the muddy ground, until I finally fell asleep.

"Bella." somebody whispered in my ear. My eyes instantly opened. It was dark and I could not see a thing. My eyes still had not complete got used to the darkness. The voice sounded so familiar but I just could not put my finger around it. When my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, I saw a pair of blood red eyes. I jolted up with a tiny screech. It was Victoria. Her red hair seemed to resemble fire more than the last time I saw her. Her skin was as light as the snow and lips as red as blood.

" Hello, dear Bella." she said. My mind was racing. How? Why?

" You're probobly wondering why I came? See last year Edward killed my love, so I only thought it would be fair that I killed his. An eye for an eye." Victoria said. His name made me wince.

" Edward doesen't love my anymore. But please, kill me!" I begged. I had nothing to live for. I just felt empty.

" Well that defenently changes things. Ahh, I know. I will change you and make you suffer for eternity." She said. She got a wicked smile on her face. No. No. No! This cant be happening!

" No please! Kill me! I will do anything!" I begged. I had started crying again. Victorie just let out a cruel sounding laugh and pounced on me. That was this last thing I saw

before everything went black. Then suddenly it started feeling like my whole body was on fire. I wanted to scream as hard as My lungs would let me but my screams ended in my throat. The burning sensation started from my neck and then staryed spreading over my whole body. I felt like the pain was everlasting. Then all of the pain just stopped.

I jolted up. I was panting. It was light outside. I wondered how long I had been out and then it all hit me. The numbness came back this time with a painful sensation. I decided that I should start walking back. When I took my first step, something happened. I had suddenly moved about 50 meters from my original spot. Then I remembered Victoria. No! It couldn't be. She couldn't have. I kept walking. When I finally reached the end of the forest I immedietly recognised my face on a streetlight. I walked up to it. It said:

MISSING

BELLA MARIE SWAN. BORN ON SEPTEMBER 13TH. BROWN HAIR AND EYES.

LIGHT SKIN. LAST SEEN ON SEPTEMBER 30TH . IF SEEN, PLEASE CALL CHARLIE

SWAN, CHIEF OF THE FORKS POLICE DEPARTMENT.

I was shocked. I checked my phone. It was October 4th. I had been gone for four days? Charlies car wasn't in the drive way. Then it hit me. I'm a vampire now. I can't stay with Charlie anymore. I let out a small sob. I ran inside and packet all off the stuff I needed. Then I caught a glimpse of myself from the mirror. I gasped. I was beautiful. My features had sharpeded, my my hair had darkened into a dark chocolate color, my teeth had straightened, sharpened and whitened, my skin had gotten even lighter and my eyebrows and eyelashed had thikened. Even my body had gotten more toned and slimmer. I was perfect. I let out a small laugh. It sounded exactly like bells. Then I saw the time. Charlie was going to come home soon.

When I had gotten all of my stuff, I ran out. Then Charlie's cruiser pulled up. I couldn't stop myself from hiding behind the corner and listening. He stepped out of the cruiser. He really looked like hell. He hadn't shaven for a long time, his hair was messy snd tangled, eyes red and bags that made him look like he hadn't slept in years. He was talking on his phone.

" No, we havn't seen her, Renée...yes I know...I'll tell you...yes... take care, Renée." A tear was trickling down my cheek. It broke my heart to leave them worried sick. Then I turned back to the house and started running. I knew that of I stayed there for a second longer, I couldn't have left.

Review if you liked💓


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

100 YEARS LATER

Bella pov

Today was going to be my fist day back. I don't think I'm ready. It's been 100 years since i've been here.

When I got turned, I ran away. When I was staying in New York, I met a vampire "vegetarian" family. They turned out to be very nice and took me into their coven. There are eight coven members. All of their eyes are this beautiful bronze colour. There's Emily Bianchi and Peter Martin, the mom and dad of our coven. They are both over 600 years old. They were both black plague victims in Italy, who were about to die until they got both mysteriously turned. They were both 25. Emily's gift is telekinesis and Peter's is making time slow down. Emily is a wedding dress designer and Peter is a surgeon. He reminds me a lot of Carlisle.

The first child is Sabrina Tunner. She died of a frostbite in Finland in the 1500s. She was 19 years old. She is like a sister to me. She has bright orange hair and she is very athletic. She is the most beautiful person i've ever seen. The thing is that she is also very competetive. She is also super fierce but also super kind. I don't recomend getting her mad because she will kick your ass. She is also really into fashion. Her gift is forming fire out of nowhere.

The second oldest child is Levi Worthington. He got bit by a wolf and was bleeding to death until Sabrina found and turned him. It happened in the 1550s and they have been dating ever since. He is also 19. Levi has really dark brown that looks very good with his pale skin. He is muscly but still on the leaner side. He is a very sweet, funny and supporting His gift is taking away any sense.

The third child is Jonas Sullivan. Peter found him in boston. He had been mugged and beaten. It happened in the early 1600s when he was 23. He is technically the oldest one of us. He had dirty blonde hair and had the perfect beach boy look. He was a surfer. He got bit by a shark. Emily found him on the beach. He has a very bubblh personality and has the best sense of humour. His gift is making everybody around him happy.

The fourth child is Haley Jones. She was killed when the Royalist army invaded Scotland in the 1650s. She was 22. She has very light brown hair. She is very artistic and good at drawing and painting but she also used to be a knight so you really don't want to make her mad. Haley and Jonas are dating. Her gift is finding the biggest phobia a person has and using it against them.

The fifth child is Ben Jones. He doesen't remember how he was killed. It was in the 1800s in Australia. I found him when we were in Australia. He was a scared new born vampire so we took him in. We have been dating ever since. He has the cutest dark brown messy hair, sharp features and Very nice lips. He is 19.

Then there is me. I have been moving around the world with them for about hundred years. It has been amazing seeing the whole world. We can't stay in one place for more than five years because people will start noticing that we don't age. Being a vampire is the best thing that had ever happened to me. I had my own family now. Oh and my power is being invisible. A few seconds before my eyes go emerald green.

All of the couples have had atleast 3 weddings. Emily and Peter have had 10, Sabrina and Levi have had 9, Haley and Jonas have had 5 and Ben and I have only had four

" Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Ben asked. Today was going to be my first day back in Forks after Edward left me. I had spent my first year as a vampire by being depressed and I coulden't say their name aloud. But it all changed afer I met the Martins and Ben. I wasen't sad about it anymore only angry. How could Edward just throw me away like that. I was just a toy to him. But a part of me blames myself. Why did I fall for his act?

We had just arrived to our house. It really was beautiful. It was a matte black colour with huge windows and had two storeys. We walked inside. All of the walls were white. The kitchen had a beautiful island and all of the furniture was black. As the children rushed up to call dibs on their rooms, I just stayed downstairs and looked at the house. It reminded me alot of the Cullens home. I couldn't believe that I was back in Forks.

After exploring downstairs, I went to look for my room. I could see my siblings from the doorway. They were all laughing and having fun. Then I found my room. It was breathtaking. The forst thing that catched my eye was the huge window with a perfect view into the forest. The walls were all white except one. It was a beautiful black matte colour. The floors were a light gray colour. There was a black and white painting on the black wall. There were also two litte white drawers/tables and a green plant. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the back wall woth black and white sheets, a black carpet and black love seat with a white coffee table. On the right side of the room was a bookshelf and two doors. I walked up to the doors and opened the first one. It led to a huge walk in- closet. The walls were filled with black drawers, shelfs and clothing racks. In the middle of the floor was a black fluffy carpet and a rectangular little chair.

The other door led to a bathroom. It had a shower, a black matte tub, a toilet, sink, shelf a rack to hang up my towels on and a warm looking carpet on the floor. I couldn't believe how beautiful my room was. Then I heard my family down in the living room. It had two black matte sofas, two white love seats, a cpffee table with a rug underneath and a drawer with a tv on top.

" Tomorrows going to be your first day in forks high school. Are you ready?" Peter asked. I wasn't sure if I was. The only reassuring me was the fact that the Cullens were probobly long gone by now. And so are all of my classmates back then. Then we all started watching a movie. I curled up next to Levi.

" Everything is going to be fine." he said. I believed him. After the movie had ended, Ben and I went back to my room to cuddle for the rest of the night.

I was nervous when I had to get up. Our school was going to start at nine. I quickly chose my outfit. I ended up choosing black jeans, a black tank top with spaghetti straps and a black cardigan. I added a belt and put my hair in a side braid. I put a little bit of black and brown eyeshadow on my eyes. I put on black five inch stiletto heels. I grabbed my green kånken bag and ran downstairs where I met Ben. He was wearing black ripped jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. We were going to ride together in my black Lamborghini Aventador S coupé. It was my baby. Sabrina and Ben were going to ride together in Levi's white BMW coupé and Haley and Joans would ride in Haley's black Porsche panamara. We all hopped into our cars and started riding.

When we drove up to our school everyone was staring at us. I passed a really familiar looking Volvo but I didn't think much of it. I could hear everyone whispering about us. I stepped oit of the car and walkef over to Ben.

" You look so hot." he says. Then he pressed me against the car and we started making out. We never really got out of the " new relationship" phase.

" Eww guys, get a room!" Jonas sais and linked his arms with Haley

" They're all so hot!" " I want to bang the redhead!" " Omg they are so pale!" and so many more things. It was fun to listen to them. We all walked confidently to the school building. Then somebody had the nerve to try to slap my ass. Before he could even touch me, I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder. The whole school let out a gasp.

" Touch me again and you won't get off yhis easy." I say and walk past him. I drape my arm over Ben's shoulder and continue walking to the office. Ben went to find our lockers and I went to get our timetables. The lady behind the desk gave them to me very quickly. I thanked her and started rushing out. Then I ran into a brick wall.

" I'm so sorry, I wasn't wat-" then my eyes met with him. My whole brain went blank.

" Bella?" Edward asked. I could't believe my eyes. I jus stared st hin until I ran away as fast as I could. I crashed with Ben.

" Ben, he's here." I said. I saw disbelief in his eyes.

" Yes, he said my name." I said. I still couldn't believe this was happening. I used one of my powers which was communication. It was basicall texting except in my head. I sent " He's here." to all of my family members.

" Will you be okay?" Ben asked.

" I have to be. I got over him a long time ago but can we go and get some air?"I said. Ben nodded. I gave ben a quick peck on the lips and ran away. I only stopped when i was in the middle of the forest. How where the Cullen's here too? Ben came soon after. We just hugged for a couple of minutes.

" We should get back." Ben said. We ran back quickly. We just made it to our first class. It was history with Mr. Saletta. We walked into the classand my eyes met with a very familiar pair of eyes.

"Bella!" Alice let out a shocked squel. I was actually happy to see her. She ran to me and hugged me so hard that I thoungs my lungs would pop out.

" How, Bella? You dissapeared a humdred years ago!" Alice screamed.

" Shh! See when Edward dumped me, Victoria found me. She thought it would be a good punishment to turn me. I of course hunted her down andkilled her. I found the Martin's and now they are my family." I said. Then Alice hugged me again.

" I missed you so much! I hate Edward so much for what he did. He broke the entire family. And who is this very cute guy?" Alice said. I laughed and said:

" It's my boyfriend/husband Ben." I gave him a small kiss.

" Aww you are so cute!" Aluce squealed. I met out a small laugh.

" Could you please talk to him? He has been so depresses and hasn't talked more that 10 words in the last 100 years. When you went "missing" he was broken. He left out family and moved to Italy for a couple of years until Esme forced him to come back." Alice said.

" Alright, everybody settle down." Mr. Saletta said. We sat down. The class passed by slowly.

When it was time for lunch, my whole family gathered up. We wanted to have the big entrance. We always did it. I grabbed Ben's hand and we walked in. We could hear everyone talking about how gorgeus we all were. Then I spotted the Cullens sitting by a table at the very back. I pulled ben closer and kissed him passionately.

" I love you." He said.

" I love you too." I said and we continued walking to the food line. I glancef back at the Cullens. Edward face was hilarious. He was so shocked. I let out a quick laugh. I grabbed the smallest lunch possible and continued my way to a table. We just talked and pretended to eat. Then suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. It was Edward.

" What do you want?" I growled. I was done with his shit.

" Can we talk?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes.

" Sure." I said. Why would he want to talk to me?

" Come to our house at midnight. You know where it is." Edward said. I just nodded. I couldn't believe I said yes to that. I sat back down and just hugged Ben. Then a girl came to our table. She was wearing super tight white jeans, a pink crop top with her boobs pushed so much out I thought they would fall out of the top and 5 inch pink heels. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and her makeup was horrible. I had a feeling I knew who this might be.

" Hi! I'm Vanessa Newton." She said. She was chewing gum really obnouxiously.

" You wouldn't happen to be related to Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton?" I asked.

" Yes. They are my grandparents. How did you know?" she asked.

" You got the look." I said. I stood up and threw my food away.

The rest of the school day was pretty un eventfull. I tried to avoid the Cullens as much as I could. Once Edward was approaching me but I turned invisible. I was contemplating if I should stand Edward up tonight. When My school ended, I went hunting. I really wasen't feeling like eating animal today. I ran to Port Angeles. I found a girl from the alley, who smelled delicious.

It was nearly midnight. I still wasen't sure if I should go. Eventually I decided that I would first go as invisible to see whats going on there. So I turned on my invisibility and ran to their house. I silently walked right up to their house so I could hear them talking.

" I need Bella to come. I need to tell her the truth. That I actually didn't want to leave her. I only wanted to protect her after what happened on her birthday. I actually thought she would have a normal life. I messed up, badly." Edward said. He sounded very desperate. I couldn't believe my ears. All of these years of hating him, I find out that he did it just to protect me. It still was a very asshole move but a bit better than just saying that I don't like you anymore. I ran home in shock.

 ** _I hope you liked it! Here is the link for Bellas outfit and hair_** pin/656329345666999942/sent/?sfo=1&sender=656329483103509783&invite_code=a5100e250b5e42dfa1cd046661361405 ** _,_**

 ** _a link for her make up_** pin/489696159452823010/sent/?sfo=1&sender=656329483103509783&invite_code=cbbf8d9faf0349bcbc884c46fc298e1f ****

 ** _and Ben's outfit_** /5mmzppc4hh5nw6

 ** _review if u liked and sorry for the spelling mistakes ️_**


End file.
